


Third Time's the Charm

by sarahcakes613



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr fill for the prompt "I’m stuck at this stupid wedding, so please bar tender keep the drinks coming".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Time's the Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bex_xo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bex_xo/gifts).



> Originally posted here: http://bookhoor.tumblr.com/post/128443162056/sansan-drabble-by-bookhoor

“Beer. Now.” Sandor slumped onto the bar stool, head hanging heavy with the weight of his hair covering his face.

Which was a shame, as it meant he didn’t see the girl behind the bar arch her eyebrow at him, but remain otherwise still. It took Sandor a moment to realise the lack of alcohol materialising in front of him, and he lifted his head to stare at the girl. She stared back, straight into his eyes.

“Beer. Please?” Sandor tried again. He didn’t much see the point in niceties, but he had to admit that his misery had nothing to do with the pretty redhead in front of him, and it wasn’t generally wise to annoy Those Who Controlled the Guinness.

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” chirped the girl, putting a glass down in front of him. “I’ve been watching you all night, you know. You don’t look much like you’re at a wedding. Funeral, more like.” She stopped speaking suddenly, worried she’d offended him. She’d noticed him at the head table, it wouldn’t do to anger the family of the wedding party, seeing as they were paying her to dispense booze and nothing else!

“Might as well be,” Sandor growled. His head was down again, eyes focused on the condensation drops rolling down his glass. “This makes wife #3 for Gregor. Poor thing, doesn’t know what she’s signed up for.” He looked up at the bartender. Both of her eyebrows were now arched, though not in surprise or shock. Rather, she looked thoughtful.

“I saw you at the head table. I take it you sat there for two previous weddings?” She asked.

“Aye,” Sandor grunted in response. “Gregor is my brother, I only show up at these things for the free drinks, mind.”

“Well then,” the redhead grinned, “I’d best to keep them coming!”

Three beers later, Sandor felt a smile on his face for the first time that day. He now knew the redhead was filling in for her cousin, who’d broken his wrist while snowboarding. He also knew her favourite alcoholic drink was limoncello, she was having trouble with choosing a major to declare at Westeros University, White Harbour, and most importantly of all, he’d learned that her name was Sansa and if he wouldn’t mind, she’d like to give him her phone number. 

He didn’t mind at all.


End file.
